Data lines connecting a device to an output are well known. To reduce the number of data lines in a system, a number of devices may be connected to a shared line. The devices may be independently driven to selectively provide requested data along the shared line. Accordingly, the devices may communicate with one another or with an output along the shared line.
Shared lines typically suffer performance degradation due to resistance and capacitance (RC) delay associated with driving the line rail-to-rail each time a device is accessed. The higher capacitance (C) of a shared line requires more power to be used in charging or discharging the line and increases the delay. The higher resistance (R) of the shared line also serves to increase the delay.